I'm Not Drunk
by Negligible1
Summary: Natsu drags Erza home after a nights drinking.


**I'm Not Drunk.**

Natsu sighed as he dragged the drunk red haired mage along the dark streets of Magnolia at night.

Erza could _not_ hold her liquor and ended up passed out on the floor and so, as everyone started to head home they drew straws, Natsu pulled the short one. He had to guide Erza back to her place.

'_Where does Erza live anyway?' _that was an… odd question. And yet Natsu really didn't know, Erza wasn't someone Natsu would visit for the pleasure of her company, to challenge her sure, but… well she scared him sometimes, okay most of the time.

But he admired her, more than anyone else in the guild, in the world even.

That didn't mean he was any happier about having to drag her to her home… and he didn't know where it was either.

'_I guess my place'll do' _with that in mind he headed for the outskirts of Magnolia to the house he and Happy shared, where was Happy anyway, probably trying to talk to Carla or something. The house as rather a nice place, in his mind at least. One room, a hammock, a couch, a few odds and ends lying about, one of said odds and ends he tripped on and nearly dropped Erza.

He laid her down on the couch with a sigh. All that armour was bloody heavy, he thought glaring at the Heart Kreuz armour she wore.

This led him to another conundrum. Take off the armour or not. Natsu's house was in no ways a cool place, in fact he had been told it was far too hot on several occasions and beneath all of that heavy steel Erza was probably boiling. But… he frowned remembering when he had had to bring Lucy home drunk and she had, in a clear case of drunken stupidity, told him that she couldn't sleep in her clothes and that he'd have to strip her, Natsu, of course, did just that and tucked her into bed in her underwear. The next day she'd been furious at him, even after he explained, he didn't get why she was so embarrassed about it. He genuinely didn't, but that was Natsu for you.

But back to Erza.

Natsu placed his hand on Erza's forehead. She was warm.

'_Well, if she beats me up for taking her clothes off, then at least I won't get beat up for not taking her clothes off' _he justified, the odd argument making perfect sense to him, and set too removing Erza's armour.

The armoured gauntlets and black boots were easy to do away with and he plonked them down next to the couch, the pauldrons and breastplate was much harder and he had to lift her up in his arms to undo the straps and remove them from her shoulder them pull it out from underneath her. He laid those down, trying to be quiet as he plonked the lump of heavy metal on the floor, next to her gauntlets and boots.

Then Erza was lying there in his typical white blouse and blue skirt.

"_Naaaattttssssuuuu" Lucy slurred "A girl, hic, can't sleep in her clothes… come here 'n, hic, undress me" she demanded haughtily._

'_That's right' _he glanced at Erza clothes _'Now, how do you undo blouses again?'_

One might think something else motivated his actions in stripping her down to her scanties, but this _was _Natsu, and his actions were motivated solely by a genuine concern for her wellbeing and a desire to make her as comfortable as possible, partly because he was concerned about her, partly because he didn't want to be hit because she had slept in an odd position and though she'd never hit him for that before he'd also never been in charge of putting her to bed before either and this _was _Erza, she wasn't very predictable in her actions.

So when Erza was lying down on his couch in nothing but her plain black underwear Natsu felt rather assured that she would be comfortable _'Although Lucy wasn't very happy the next morning, seriously, she asked me to, what was I supposed to do?!' _he huffed, sometimes girls were really strange, it usually involved being naked, and being naked around men, and Natsu just didn't get it.

Soon enough though his eyes were drawn to Erza's prone form. She looked so peaceful lying there, it made him want to tickle her, he smiled a bit sadly as he remembered the first, and quite possibly the last, time he had tickled her, in the Tower of Heaven, facing Jellal.

He would never forgive him for making Erza cry, but at the same time he couldn't hold it against the blue haired mage either. He had been angry and selfish in his hatred of Jellal, justified perhaps, but he knew that the real sin was averting one's eyes, and what was a worse aversion than hate, it made you blind to the other person's reasons, their losses and pains.

Natsu sighed, he shouldn't thinking of such things right now, never mind that they made his head hurt, he himself was a teeny bit drunk and should probably be sleeping not trying to figure out his emotional deficiencies, not that Natsu could understand, or even spell, the word 'deficiencies'.

He glanced back at Erza's his eyes drawn to her pale skin in the bright moonlight filtering in through his unobstructed window. His eyes ran down her body, following her curves and lines, taking it all in.

She was so strong, she lugged around that armour all day every day yet she wasn't a muscle bound monster like Elfman, heck she didn't even look remotely muscular.

'_How does she do it?'_

Before he knew it his hand reached and his fingers pressed into her soft creamy skin ever so gently, he touched carefully, his hands finding her body to be soft yet beneath that softness firm, underneath the soft skin and flesh her stomach was hard with muscle.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked with just one eye cracked open.

Natsu blinked, surprised that she was awake, then answered not looking away "Touching you."

Erza could've giggled, she had been worried for just a second there that Natsu was being perverted, or rather had become perverted. But no, it was just the usual childish Natsu "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking, and I wanted to touch you, so I did."

She did giggle then "What were you thinking?"

"About how strong you are" his fingers made her breath shudder as he traced around her bellybutton "About how tough you must be. And I wanted to… _feel_ it I guess, so" he slapped her stomach lightly, a friendly pat more than anything, completely removing any sensuality from his touch "I touched. But you really are strong Erza, you don't look it" he touched again poking her, not painfully but slightly annoyingly "I mean, you're quite thin, not skinny unhealthy thin but definitely not bulky" Natsu chuckled as he thought of a body builder Erza, why the lower body looked rather like Elfman's it was probably safer to not to go into "And you've got a nice build, a… what do you call it? A feminine build that's it, but, beneath that, there's muscle" he was touching them now, the toned muscles of her stomach.

Erza bit her lip to stop herself shuddering. She really should not be feeling like this, and definitely not from Natsu touching her.

"You have a really nice body Erza."

She smiled. Did he even realise what he was saying? She doubted it.

But then something started to bug her and wouldn't leave her alone till she ask "Natsu" she saw his head perk up at his name "Do you ever want to… you know _touch _me?"

Natsu paused "Of course" she felt her face blush red "that's why I touched you in the first place after all" he prodded her in the stomach "because I wanted to touch you."

Once again she smiled, innocent answer from innocent Natsu "No, I meant, do you ever want to touch me… on my breasts, or-or my bum?" she didn't look at him as she asked, there was very little doubt that Natsu would suspect nothing, even so it was rather embarrassing and she also wanted to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Natsu scratched his chin "Well… sometimes. You know when you're wearing a dress that shows them off, or one of your armours I sometimes think about touching them."

"But you don't. Before you said you thought about touching me so you did, but not there?" was he actually more mature than she took him for. Even if he was still just a child he was also a growing man and his clean admittance of wanting to touch _those places_ showcased that.

"No, of course not" Natsu folded his arms "A-after all…" he shuddered "I mean… I would never…" his hands came up to cover his head "Never, I swear…"

"N-Natsu, are you okay?"

He kept shivering, still hiding beneath his hands.

"Natsu, what's wrong, tell me?"

"It's just… when I think of-of _that_" he couldn't continue that sentence any further and circled himself up into a ball.

Erza sat up and pulled him close, holding his head against her bosom, lacking her usual armour it was a very pleasant place to be "Shh, it's okay, just relax, okay" his body was still tense in her arms but the tension was slowly fading "Now, tell me" he stiffened again "Shh, shh, it's okay, nothing going to happen okay, I promise."

"W-well, it's just… you know Lisanna used to joke about us being husband a wife, well, Mira heard about it and… so… she… _taught_ me… those… those things."

The word 'taught' stuck in her mind and the dirty thoughts that accompanied it refused to let go but… _'No, Mira would never do that, not even back then… would she?'_

"Mira taught you… err, the facts of life?" she asked gently.

"Facts of life…" Natsu blinked in confusion "You mean about sex, you know fucking, that sort of thing?"

Erza flushed, did he have to be so blunt, then again if Mira 'taught' him… once again she was drawn into her personal perverted fantasy of a younger Mira 'teaching' a very young Natsu.

"N-Natsu, tell me, how did she teach you?"

"H-how?"

"Yeah, did she teach you with diagrams and books and stuff, or did she…" how to words it "…_show _you with her body."

"Books and diagrams" he answered calmly.

Erza calmed down _'Of course, not even the back then Mira was that twisted, the sick psycho bitch.'_

"Although… at the end… she…" Natsu shivered.

"What? She what?" Erza asked voice gentle as a summer nights breeze, hiding her worry.

"Sh-she, she made me pull down my pants" Erza froze _'No, no, no, no' _"And she grabbed me, down there" anger built up inside her like a raging burning fire, how dare Mira do such a thing "and she squeezed" that was it, Erza decided, she was going to kill the silver haired bitch at the next possible opportunity "And then… she threatened that if I ever played around with Lisanna's feeling or hurt her that she'd rip it off and shove it down my throat. T-then she said 'This concludes the lesson' I had nightmares for weeks" he said bursting into tears.

Tension drained from her body. She had been afraid Mira was a child molester for a moment there, her threatening to force feed Natsu his own cock was fine of course.

But then she noticed Natsu crying and begging to be forgiven, lost in the haunting haze of his terrifying memories.

"There, there, it's okay, she won't hurt you, I promise" _'Well, to be honest… No, I don't think honesty is something Natsu needs right now' _"Okay?" she rubbed his back "Just relax, everything will be fine."

Soon, very soon, Natsu was recovered "So you're awake, still drunk?"

Erza flushed, some of her memories appearing in a blurred out haze, she definitely remembered hitting Gray, and Gajeel, and Loke, and for some reason there had been blood when she hugged Lucy, and Lucy had pulled from her chest with a head injury that needed medical attention, and Cana left with Lucy to handle that and… everything else was black.

"No, but Natsu, just out of curiosity, why am I in my underwear?" it didn't really bother her, but the question begged to be asked.

"Well, Lucy told me that a girl can't sleep properly in her clothes, and I thought that you're armour might be a bit too hot, so I took it off" he said with a grin, it fading into worry "Err, if you're going to beat me up could I have like a minute warning to run away."

She patted the rosy haired on the head feeling rather touched by his concern "I won't beat you up, but when did Lucy say this" was something going on between her teammates that she didn't know about?

"She was drunk at the time, I carried her home, she told me to undress her, I did. Funny thing is she was really annoyed at me the next day" Natsu shook his head.

"I wonder why" Erza knew why, it was blatantly obvious, but Natsu could rarely see things unless they were utterly obvious, blatantly was just too subtle for him.

Natsu sighed in agreement with her, not understand her sarcasm _'Natsu's blunt honestly is what makes him adorable' _Erza remembered Mira telling her one time, of course thinking of Mira and Natsu, and Mira finding Natsu adorable created other thoughts in her head which she tried to supress_ 'you know he won't lie to you, any question will be answered honestly, even if you won't like the answer, it's part of his charm.'_

"Hey Natsu… what am I to you?" she had never asked, never wondered, such a thing before. Maybe Natsu was right and she was still drunk, but she wanted to know.

"What are you? You're Erza" he said confusedly.

"No I mean, what do you see me as, a friend, a comrade, a rival or…" she didn't continue, why did her thoughts go _there_, it was because of his earlier touches, the warmth of were his fingers touched her skin hadn't faded, even now.

"I guess your… all of them. A friend, a comrade and a rival" he smiled a strange smile, not the usual chirpy grin but not at all sad either, more musing "I admire you, Erza, your strength, and your beauty, your will, your drive, your determination, that's why I want to get stronger than you" he turned to face her "Because you're the greatest person I kn…" he was cut off by a pair of lips crushing into his own.

He sat there frozen, not sure what to do, not sure how to react. Eventually Erza pulled away and looked anywhere but him.

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I… I'm gonna go" Erza declared standing up.

Natsu still knelt by the couch, unmoving, eyes cast downward. He didn't object and Erza took that as permission, or perhaps even a command, to leave and pulled on her skirt quickly.

Then a hand grabbed her wrist "E-Erza?"

She didn't, couldn't, look at him and instead kept her gaze focused on the rim of her skirt, trying to ignore her flesh, searing hot where Natsu's knuckle brushed the tender skin of her waist.

"What… what?" that was all he could get out. What? What? WHAT?!

What was that? What did it mean? What was its purpose? What did she want? What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry" she said stiffly "I just… it's nothing, I'm drunk, forget about it."

"Erza."

She pushed him away and pulled on her blouse, leaving it at that she tried to leave, not sure she could stand being near him for much longer.

Then she felt his hands grab at her breasts, even through the cloth of her blouse his hands were hot, but she knew her face was hotter, blistering red hot "N-Natsu" she said angrily, her eyebrow twitching.

"I'm drunk" he said, his knees shaking in fear "Forget about it."

Erza turned her gaze to find a red faced Natsu staring at her determinedly, what his determination was for she didn't know, but… she wanted to find out.

In one swift movement she had him lying on his back, his head pounding from the force of being slammed down, then she was on top of him her lips on his again. He deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking out to try and taste her and she welcomed it. When they finally broke apart they both stared at each other, blushing at what they had just done "I'm not drunk" she whispered to him "I wasn't."

"Neither was I."

A tiny, nervous smile, grave her lips.

"Can I… k-kiss you?" he asked.

She didn't give him a response, not a verbal one at least. Her lips crushed against his might have been a bit of a giveaway though.

* * *

Yo, what's up. Another romantic one-shot from me, NatsuXErza this time. Enjoy.


End file.
